Unsatisfied
by BrittanyLeAnn
Summary: The sequal to A Secret Untold. Read A Secret Untold first. x)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed, doodling on the yellow parchment in front of him. Once again it was another dreadful summer at number four, Privet Drive. Once again he had to watch from afar as Dudley got all of the kindness and caring. It wasn't as if he cared, though.  
  
Harry was trying to doodle a fat Uncle Vernon falling off a balcony, but his hands betrayed him. He kept sketching the same pointed face. Draco Malfoy's. Harry scratched out the drawing and searched around for a softer pillow. Aunt Petunia gave him only the old tattered ones, but she sometimes gave him big lumpy ones.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his raven black hair and stared out of the window. It was beginning to rain and the only lights were those of the street lights or the lights peeking through the blinds in other windows. Harry thought the weather went along magnificently with his dreary mood. He plopped down onto his bed and flipped open the Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) to go over what he had learned the previous year.  
  
The whole lot of it had gone one ear and out the other. For Harry was too worried about Draco and the death eaters to concentrate. Harry fingered his lightning bolt scar and looked down. It always had to happen to him. Always.  
  
Ever since the incident in June, his scar had appeared darker and much more visible. Now, if even the slightest bit of hair wasn't hiding it, some one in public - even the muggle public - would point and stare. Harry was glad to know that this was his last week off from school. He wanted to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible so he could check out the new Firebolt X. It was the newest racing broom and the fastest ever recorded in history.  
  
Harry wondered if he would see Draco in Diagon Alley. His stomach twisted into knots at the mere thought. Last year, Harry and Draco had had a very confusing relationship, and at the moment, Harry was still unsure. He had gotten a letter from Draco a few weeks ago that said only three words: A Secret Untold. Harry supposed this was their inside joke.  
  
If you think about it, it kind of was. If Ron and Hermione - or any other Gryffindors - knew about Draco and Harry, they would be disgusted. And if the Slytherins knew - well, that would be horrible. Harry shook his head and stared out at the full moon. The rain clouds had just cleared away. Harry wondered if Lupin was transforming out there some where. Of course he is, Harry thought, shaking his head once again.  
  
Harry lay down once more and began to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry Potter! Wake up this instant!" Roared a voice. Harry jumped up groggily and changed his clothes. "Nothing like waking up in the morning to Uncle Vernon's yells." Harry muttered as he pushed on his glasses and swung open the door to the room.  
  
"When will you cut that hair, boy?" Uncle Vernon barked from the foot of the stairs, his mustache twitching in disgust. Harry trudged down the stairs, his steps barely audible. Uncle Vernon glared. "Why aren't the hedges trimmed already?" He asked coldly. Harry's jaw nearly dropped.  
  
"You didn't ask me to trim the bushes." He replied through gritted teeth. A vien in Uncle Vernon's neck throbbed. "You told me," Harry said quickly. "You didn't ask politely." Harry ran a hand through his raven black hair and gazed out the window at the uneven hedges. Uncle Vernon's face purpled.  
  
"BOY! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN THERE AND TRIM THOSE HEDGES!" He roared. Harry grapped the clippers, made a rude hand gesture in Uncle Vernon's direction, and walked outside. He began clipping away the stray brances.  
  
"Maybe a bit of hocus pocus would help." Dudley's voice shot at Harry from behind. Harry pretended to ignore him and continued clipping. "Or maybe even that gay boyfriend of yours." Dudley said, his voice sounding more confident. Harry's mind froze. How would Dudley know about Harry and Draco. Dudley must have not liked the silence.  
  
"That owl of yours delivered a little letter to my window last night.  
  
Dudley said with a nasty drawl. "Dear Harry, I don't know how long we can be sneaking around for. My father would kill me if he knew what I was doing with another boy..." Dudley recited in a false female voice.  
  
Harry's grip of the clippers tightened but he remained silent as he clipped. Dudley opened his porky mouth to say something else, but Harry whirled around and pulled out his wand. "Say one more thing. I dare you." Harry said, his tone deadly. He aimed his wand at his cousin's chest. Dudley's eyes widened in shock and his face paled.  
  
"Y-you can't do magic outside of s-school!" Dudley shrieked, glancing down at Harry's quivering wand. Harry chuckled and pocketed the wand. "You don't know what I can do." He said, laughing maliciously.  
  
* * *  
  
The days to follow Harry weren't improved much. Every day was the same routine: wake up to Dudley farting loudly in the next room, be forced to cook bacon and eggs, fetch the mail, tidy up the house, polish Uncle Vernon's work boots, water the garden, watch 10 minutes of TV (only channels 5, 66, and 93), eat a small dinner, lay down to sleep.  
  
Harry's heart leapt as he continued to cross off the days until he would be heading back to Diagon Alley. He had all his belongings packed early one morning. Very quietly, Harry grabbed all of his things, and went downstairs. Being extremely cautious not to wake anyone, he left the house.  
  
His wand arm shot into the air and with a loud crack, a large three-decker purple bus was parked before him. A pimply faced conductor, Stan Shunpike, stepped off the bus. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, we can take you anywhere on Earth exept for - HARRY!" Stan shook his greasy head happily and pulled Harry inside.  
  
Harry straightened his robes. "Hello, Stan, Ern." He said, trying to fit himself into one of the chairs. "Where to?" Ern grunted. Harry told him the destination and off they were, narrowly dodging houses and cars along the way. Stan was talking anxiously but Harry tuned him out and reached inside of his cloak pocket. His fingers enclosed on a letter.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
How has your holiday been? Mine has been very dull. I miss Hogwarts. It's almost time to go back, though! I do not want to see Professor Snape this year. He gives me the creeps! Hey, you never told me the whole story about what happened last June. Please write back and let me know! Are you completely all right? Is Malfoy? You know, Nadia is in Azkaban and I heard that Eve Studt is doing a special job for Professor Dumbledore to make up for what she's done. Well, write back soon, Harry!  
  
Adriana Riviera  
  
Harry read the letter repeatedly until Stan called "We're 'ere!" Harry's heart swelled with joy as he stepped into the familiar alley. The first person he ran into was Danielle DeVore outside of Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. Her curly auburn hair had been in a sloppy bun and she had on a black and white checkered robe. The second person Harry spotted was Colin Creevy, who nearly fainted when he noticed Harry's reflection behind him in the reflection of the Flourish and Blotts. Harry stood outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, eyeing the latest model of broomstick. His heart plummeted when he noticed a glint of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hello." A cool voice said, sending shivers down Harry's spine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Potter." Harry turned around, his heart speeding. He stared into Draco's gray eyes. Draco took in a deep breath. "Did you recieve my letters?" He asked, his eyes purposly missing Harry's. He seemed uncomfortable. Harry felt himself begin to blush. "People are staring." He said absentmindedly.  
  
Draco paled. "Yeah, I bet its odd seeing us together... usually we're dueling." He said, staring at Harry now. Harry felt a strange feeling come over him. "We wouldn't want any suspicion now would we." He said, laughing lightly. Draco glanced around them. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione chatting nearby. "Look!" Harry said urgently, pulling Draco into Quality Quidditch Supplies so that Ron and Hermione couldn't get a chance to see them. Draco stood up straight and dusted off his robes.  
  
Harry admired his slicked silver-blonde hair, his tall figure, his pointed jaw, his cold silver eyes. He looked like an angel at the moment. Harry spotted his own reflection in the tinted window. Untidy black hair, bright green eyes, tall lanky build. He looked the same as he did last year, except for the fact that he had grown a few inches taller.  
  
"I'm going to be going now, Potter. See you at school." Draco said oddly, peering around the shop. Harry sighed, resisting to urge to kiss or hug him. He followed Draco out the door and watched silently as he disappeared in the throng of people on the walkway. "Harry!" A girls voice cried out. Harry grinned and waved at Hermione, who had Ron and Ginny following right behind her.  
  
Hermione's purple cloak flew in the wind as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Ron and Ginny giggled. "How are you, then, Harry?" Ron said. He had grown even taller and even more gangly than ever. He was about 5 inches taller than Harry. Ginny had her red hair clipped back, and her eyes were darting around Diagon Alley as if she were searching for some one. Her smile widened as she spotted Danielle DeVore heading towards them.  
  
"I think they're in love." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Ron. Harry just chuckled lightly. "Well, what are we waiting for. We've got things to buy!" Hermione said, sounding bored. Everyone snickered and followed her toward the shops.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Gods, the day has flown by. Harry thought sleepily as he sat in an empty compartment on board the Hogwarts Express. He wasn't feeling well, so he had left the compartment filled with laughter and playing to get some peace and quiet. His nerves kept twitching as he tried to block one thing from his mind: Draco was on this same train.  
  
He stretched out his legs and smoothed down the front of his black school robe. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his pounding forehead againt the cool glass of the window. He finally gave into it. Draco was all he wanted. He lusted him so bad. It was as if he needed him. Harry imagined Draco's sexy build, his stone eyes, and his pale skin. How he wanted to reach out a hand and feel that milky silk of skin. Harry's heart beat quicker, and he could feel himself hardening at the thought. He shook his head and opened his eyes.  
  
His eyes followed the trees as the sped past, making him dizzy. Harry jumped when he heard a knock at the compartment door, then it slid open. His heart jumped into his throat: It was Draco.  
  
"Why are you in here?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry's lazy form. "I was taking a nap." Harry replied simply. Draco raised an eyebrow suspiciously and looked out the window. The sun was still shining. "Taking a nap?" He asked, taking a step towards Harry. Harry's heart beat quickened. "I'm not feeling very well." He stated, taking a deep breath.  
  
Draco smirked. He obviously noticed how easy it was for him to make Harry tense. "Where do you feel sick?" He asked, his gray eyes reflecting the sunlight. Harry sat up a little bit in the seat. "My head. I have a headache." He said, sounding drained. Draco was still walking slowly toward him, and now he was merely an inch away. Harry could feel his breath on his ear as he whispered "I can make that feel better."  
  
It all happened so fast. Harry had yanked Draco forward on top of him and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss. Draco bent his head back, smirking and gasping for air. "Liked that, didn't you, Potter?" He asked, standing up. Harry just eyed Draco. "I've got to go. Prefects are supposed to be up front." Draco said quickly, turning the knob. Harry reached out his arm. "Wait," He said quietly. But it was too late, Draco was already gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered to him as they got into one of the horseless cairages. "You've been acting different." Harry eyed her for a second. Her chestnut curls sat against her shoulders, and her amber eyes were filled with warmth and care. Harry felt his eyes sting with hot tears, but he blinked them away.  
  
"I'm fine." He said weakly. But inside he wasn't. Inside he was falling once again. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but scooted over to let Ron in the cairage. "Harry, feelin' better?" He asked with a lopsided grin. Harry nodded slowly, then closed his eyes.  
  
"Things will never be the same again..." Dumbledore whispered softly into Harry's ear. Harry turned and looked the older wizard in the eye. The kind twinkle was missing. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Things will never be the same again..." Dumbledore kept repeating over and over. Everything around Harry began to swirl at a hybrid speed, and suddenly, his scar began to burn...  
  
"AH!" Harry cried out, clasping a hand over his scar. Hermione and Ron looked over at him: Ron was staring at him as if he were insane, and Hermione looked worried. Harry glanced around. They were still on the cairage. "How long was I asleep for?" He asked, wiping his hair from his face. Hermione answered right away. "Three minutes."  
  
Harry cursed under his breath. "Well, what is it, then?" Ron asked, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth. "N-nothing, it was nothing. Just a nightmare, that's all." Harry said, smiling up at his two best friends. Hermione smiled back at him, and they sat in silence for the rest of the ride.  
  
When they pulled up to the castle, Hermione swung the cairage door open, and they slid out of the cairage onto the moise earth. Harry blended in with the crowd as they all marched through the large double doors and into the castle. As soon as Harry crossed that line between the steps and the hall, he felt an imediate warmth flow through his body. He was glad to be home.  
  
He walked into the great hall and took a seat at the extremely long Gryffindor table. "Hello, Harry!" A little boy with blonde hair called. It was Dennis Creevy. Harry grinned. "Hello, Dennis!" Ron one of the empty seats next to Harry, and the next seat was filled up by Adriana Rivera. Harry turned and smiled genuinely at her.  
  
"Harry!" She cried out happily. "So nice to see you!" Her mouth widened into a smile, her green eyes twinkled merrily. "You too, Adriana." Harry said. Everyone got quiet as Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Harry pulled off his robes and climbed into bed with a full stomach, a light smile playing on his lips. He actually felt happy at the moment. He had managed to keep his mind off Draco all night. He closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep peacefully.  
  
Eight hours later, Harry's eyes fluttered open. He closed them quickly, surprised at the brightness of the sunlight pouring through the dusty windows of the boys' dormitory. Harry placed his glasses on, and looked around. He was always the last person to wake up. Pulling on his cloak, he marched downstairs, yawning.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" Hermione called up from a book. She smiled warmly, and bent her head down once again. "I'm going to go eat breakfast," Harry grunted as he walked out of the portrait hole. He made his way to the great hall, eying the nearly empty room. There were students scattered all around, bantering.  
  
"Oh, look! It's Harry!" Squealed a short girl with brown hair. A blonde girl with large blue eyes turned around. "Tsk, tsk, Alice!" She said ruefully. Harry waved at Luna, and backed slowly away from Alice, who kept trying to make eye contact with him. "I'm going to eat," He said, hurrying to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Eggs, scrambled." Harry said to the plate in front of him. It was instantly filled with bright yellow steaming eggs. Harry grinned. Boy was he hungry. When he finished, he just sat there, staring into space. He jumped when he noticed a pair of gray eyes peering into his from across the room. He recognized the blonde hair. Draco.  
  
Harry gulped, feeling his heart pound. Draco folded a piece of parchment and sat it in the palm of his hand, then he blew on it, and it turned into a beautiful white dove. Harry followed the dove with his eyes and watched as it flew out the open window. Draco smirked at Harry, and Harry blushed. Dean Thomas, who happened to be staring at Harry, looked puzzled. "Why are you blushing?" He asked, trying to follow Harry's gaze.  
  
Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Er.. Nothing." He said quickly. Dean kept looking over at the Slytherin table, but gave up and took a bite out of his bagel. 


End file.
